


It Was My Fault

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (But mostly hurt), Angst, Captivity, Electrocution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Patton knows that if the guards blame one of the others, it could be the final straw for them, so he takes one for the team...literally.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	It Was My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One taking punishment for the whole group with Patton taking the punishment.

“It was my fault.” 

Patton felt the others stiffen beside him as he spoke, and someone grabbed his hand, but he didn’t turn around. He didn’t trust himself not to break if he could see their faces, instead keeping his gaze focused forward at the guard glaring down at them. 

“It was my fault,” Patton repeated evenly. “I’m sorry.” 

“You will be,” the guard growled, and Patton barely had time to brace himself before the guard’s buzz baton was jammed into his side. Patton fell convulsing to the floor, and he heard one of the others shout his name as he was dragged from their cell, but he didn’t call back to them. He would be okay, he had a good record, he wasn’t too much trouble to be worth keeping. They wouldn’t kill him yet, he would be okay, he just had to hold on…

…

It felt like an eternity had passed when he was dumped back into his cell, every atom in his body aching with pain. Still, when his eyelids creaked open and he saw his cellmate’s faces crowded nearby, eyes wide with worry, he managed to force a smile on his lips. 

“Hey there,” he croaked. 

It was as if a dam had broken, and all of a sudden the cell was a flurry of movement. Logan eased his hands beneath Patton’s head, lifting him up enough so that he could accept the meager sip of water that Roman brought, and Virgil slid the group’s single pillow underneath for him to lay back on when he’d finished. 

“How’re you feeling?” Roman asked, his voice barely a whisper, and Patton groaned. 

“L-like…like all of my cells were lit on fire and electrocuted at the same time,” he managed, and Virgil’s eyes filled with tears. 

“That was really stupid of you, Patton, that was really _really_ stupid, what if they-” he hiccuped, covering his mouth with one hand, and Patton frowned, reaching out for him clumsily. 

Virgil took the offered hand as though it were made of glass, and Patton summoned all his strength and squeezed it tight. 

“They wouldn’t kill me,” he said as firmly as he could. “I have the best record here, I knew they wouldn’t kill me for this…but you…” his eyes flitted between Roman, whose fiery temper had landed him in Rehabilitation more than a few times, and Virgil, whose panic attacks had gotten him in trouble more times than Patton could even count. Logan followed his gaze, and grimaced when he realized the hidden meaning behind it. 

“Your logic was sound,” he admitted. “However, that does not…mean that I can condone your decision, Patton. We…we would be lost without you here.”

“Please don’t do that again,” Roman said quietly, and Virgil wiped at his eyes. 

“Next time we’ll all take the blame, please don’t…” he hiccuped, and Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t _scare_ me like that,” Virgil finished, and Patton squeezed his hand again. 

“I won’t need to,” he whispered. “Because there isn’t going to be a next time. We’re going to get out of here soon. I just know it.”


End file.
